Portal:Locations
All location addresses found here are real filming locations and not the fictional addresses in House of Cards. [[Opening Credits Locations|'Opening Credits Locations']] The opening credits are shot in and facing Washington, D.C. Francis and Claire’s Home 1609 Park Ave., Baltimore, MD. The Underwood’s home can be found in the Bolton Hill area of Baltimore, but interior shots are filmed on the show’s soundstage in Joppa, Maryland. Massive set. Zoe’s Apartment 6 E. Preston St., Baltimore, MD. The apartment, right off Charles Street in Mount Vernon, is between Nino’s Pizza and Dionysus Restaurant and Lounge. Freddy’s BBQ Rib Joint 2601 Greenmount Ave., Baltimore, MD. Sadly, the seedy rib joint doesn’t exist in real life, even in Baltimore. The show set up shop in an abandoned building in the city’s Better Waverly area. The Citadel’s Francis J. Underwood Library 3400 N. Charles St., Baltimore, MD. Johns Hopkins University stood in for South Carolina’s Citadel. Hopkins’ Milton S. Eisenhower Library got a fake sign on its facade to look like the library dedicated to Frank Underwood, and Gilman Hall played the part of the old library. This isn’t Hopkins’ first film role: the school stood in for Harvard in The Social Network. The Citadel’s Interior: 901 Aisquith St., Baltimore, MD. The Institute of Notre Dame (IND), a Catholic girls high school, served as the location for the welcoming reception and mess hall, and its auditorium served as the location for Peter Russo's town hall meeting (http://www.indofmd.org/podium/default.aspx?t=204&id=633485) The Clean Water Initiative 13 Commerce St. and 19 South St., Baltimore, MD. The setting for Claire’s non-profit organization is just a few blocks north of Baltimore’s Inner Harbor. The courtyard between that building and Au Bon Pain up the street served as a meeting place for Claire in one of the episodes. The main facade is on Commerce Street. Hotel Cotesworth 21 E. Mt. Vernon Pl., Baltimore, MD. The Peabody Conservatory played the part of the fictitious Georgetown hotel, where protesters interrupted Claire’s CWI Charity Gala. Filming locations at the Peabody included their courtyard on Center Street. The Washington Herald 501 N. Calvert St., Baltimore, MD. The Baltimore Sun’s real, unused office space were transformed into the fictitious D.C. newspaper, and a sign was placed on its exterior. Washington Opera House 140 W. Mount Royal Ave., Baltimore, MD. When Frank Underwood first noticed Zoe Barnes (or at least her backside), Baltimore’s Lyric Opera House played its DC counterpart. Inaugural Ball Location 101 N. Gay St., Baltimore, MD. The president’s inaugural ball was held in Baltimore’s War Memorial Building, across from City Hall. Secretary of State’s Office 11 W. Mt. Vernon Pl., Baltimore, MD. The ornate Engineer’s Club plays the Secretary of State’s building (as well as a Pennsylvania hotel’s lobby). Pennsylvania O’Donnell St. between Linwood and Potomac Sts., Baltimore, MD. Canton Square was used as the site of a Peter Russo's campaign rally, set in Pennsylvania. Restaurants Red Maple (930 N. Charles St.) and Tio Pepe’s in Mount Vernon (10 E. Franklin St.) as well as Werner’s downtown (231 E. Redwood St.) were locations for multiple scenes during the first season. Just as it did in The Wire, Werner’s served as a popular locale for political breakfast and lunch meetings, while Tio Pepe’s is the restaurant where Doug finds former prostitute Rachel working. Red Maple, meant to be a Dupont Circle bar, was the setting for a couple of Zoe Barnes’ after-work drinks, including one meet-up with co-worker Janine Skorsky in Chapter 6. Wit and Wisdom (200 International Dr.), part of the Four Seasons in Harbor East, also served as a location for a meeting in Chapter 2. Museums Both the Baltimore Museum of Art and the Walters Art Gallery played unidentified museums at various points in season one, including two clandestine meet-ups between Zoe and Frank. Gaffney, South Carolina The Maryland town of Havre de Grace, in Harford County, was transformed into the small town Frank visits in his home district. Capitol Hill and White House The Capitol Hill and White House interior shots were filmed on the show’s soundstage in Joppa in Harford County, Maryland. Adapted from ‘House Of Cards’ Filming Locations In Baltimore: The Complete Guide Category:Locations Category:Portals